1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related to packaging boxes and more particularly to a foldable box.
2. Description of the Related Art
The foldable boxes of plurality of sizes and uses are available in the prior art. These boxes can be folded and/or unfolded for their use using a variety of folding and unfolding mechanisms. The prior art foldable boxes generally include multiple panels that have a plurality of folds and joints. For example, a foldable box in the art normally includes separate base panels, side panels, and lid panels that are inter connected to each other with a plurality of folds and attachment means such as glue and tape. However, the construction and operation of these boxes become complex and time consuming due to these excessive panels, joints and folds. A user may appreciate a foldable box that uses the least panel components that can be effortlessly connected to each other in such a manner that the box can be unfolded from a folded condition with the least effort.
In addition, the operation of the prior art boxes is not without problems. For example, when these boxes are folded, they do not retain their flat configuration as fastening means adapted to lock the panels is normally externally located. Also, stacking of these boxes in folded condition is a tedious job due to these externally attached fastening means such as, for example, a hinge, a cover flap, a hook and loop fastener and a zip fastener. A user may appreciate a foldable box that can be folded and stacked flat along with an internally located fastening means. A user may also appreciate a foldable box that makes use of one of its panels to facilitate fastening means in the unfolded position of the box.
The prior art boxes include lid panels that are connected to side panels using an externally attached locking means. However, these locking means undergo physical deterioration in the course of time and lose their locking ability. Also these locking means are normally individually attached to the panel sections of the boxes. However, no attempt is seen in the art to make use of foldable panel sections to facilitate locking means for the box instead of using externally attached locking means.
The folding or unfolding of these boxes is frequently a two-handed practice. However, the prior art boxes have structural inability to be operated with a single hand, especially by a person having physical limitations. A user may appreciate a foldable box that is light in weight and has minimum structural and operational mechanism to be comfortably used by a single hand.
There is need of a foldable box that includes minimal structural and operational components to quickly undergo folding and unfolding using a single hand. There is also a need of a foldable box that uses an inbuilt fastening means in one of the panels to hold the box in the unfolded position. There is also a need of a foldable box that uses one of the panels to have an inbuilt locking means that facilitates locking and unlocking means for the box.